Empty Sky
by Gaiasole
Summary: Tomoyo sufre un terrible accidente que dejara cicatrices que le resultan imposibles de superar, casi tan dolorosas como las que le provoco el mago años atrás, a pesar de saber lo mucho que ella lo odia Eriol no se dará por vencido hasta dar un último regalo a su mariposa de mirada violeta. One shot.


_Kyoto, Japón_.

Solo en algún momento pensó que visitar a Tomoyo había sido un poco prematuro, tenía poco menos de dos meses de haber regresado a Japón, y en todo ese tiempo no dejo de escuchar sobre el accidente de Tomoyo, de cómo el auto se había estrellado y ella había salido lesionada en extremo, aún así todos se apresuraban a afirmar que era afortunada por haber sobrevivido, el conductor no contó con la misma suerte, había muerto en el acto.

Seis meses en el hospital y otros nueve más encerrada en la mansión Daidouji, esa era la vida de Tomoyo en los últimos meses y en todo ese tiempo la morena se negó a ver a alguien, excepto por su madre, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que había sucedido con la morena que había optado por mudarse lejos de Tokio.

Ni Sakura ni Li consiguieron nunca verla de nuevo, podrían haber usado la magia pero forzar el encuentro no les parecía correcto, ahora con veintidós el mago se daba cuenta de lo poco que había cambiado el corazón de sus amigos, seguían siendo de una nobleza que el jamás sería capaz de poseer, a el no le iba aceptar resignadamente la decisión de Tomoyo, pensó que su estrategia de ir directo a la guerra no era lo mejor, pensamiento que se afirmo al ver el lugar donde la morena había decidido exiliarse que solo podía ser descrito como un lugar sobrecogedor.

—La señorita no recibe visitas –le informo un mayordomo de avanzada edad.

—Si lo hace –pudo lograr convencer al hombre con la persuasión de la magia—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Llevare su maleta a una habitación… ¿Señor?

—Eriol Hiiragizawa.

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

**EMPTY SKY**

POR: _GAIASOLE_

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

Un templo, no pensó que ella de entre todas las mujeres decidiera alejarse del mundo para vivir en un templo que parecía ocultar fantasmas que seguían sus pasos, la combinación de noche y sombras le resultaba familiar, no así los pasillos por los que había deambulado hasta ahora, era afortunado de poder sentir la presencia de la mariposa de mirada violeta, ella sabía que no podía ocultarse pero aun así parecía decidida a intentar aplazar el encuentro. Mariposa y mago jugaban a burlar al otro.

—Me siento tentado a pedirte que enciendas una luz pero no creo que en este lugar exista tal cosa –comentó Eriol a la oscuridad—. Por lo menos tu sirviente me consiguió una lampara.

Eriol decidió no moverse más, esperaba que fuera ella quién se decidiera a realizar un segundo movimiento, sus ojos azules no se dejaron guiar por la energía que sentía, tan característica de la belleza de cabellera azabache, una beldad que esa noche parecía voluntariosa.

—Deberías ser más cortés –comento de nuevo a un punto indefinido—. Deberías saludarme y saciar tu curiosidad sobre la razón que me trajo a tu encuentro, ¿Por qué me niegas ese placer Tom?

—Me gustaría que te fueras Eriol.

El mago cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras la escuchaba moverse por el cuarto.

—Acabo de llegar, ¿No pensaste que me preocuparía al saber de tu accidente?

—Ocurrió hace más de un año, disculpa si tu preocupación no entro en mis prioridades.

Eriol abrió los ojos y con la velocidad del viento se acerco a la figura femenina que ni si quiera mostró sorpresa al verlo cerca de ella, Tomoyo solo mostraba su perfil mientras parecía decida a pegarse a la pared al costo que fuera, el cabello negro le ocultaba casi todo el rostro pero su figura a la luz de la vela le pareció hermosa, iba enfundada en un vestido violeta que se ajustaba a su silueta.

—Estás demacrada.

No notó cambio alguno en la expresión femenina, pero su energía en cambio le decía que ella no estaba tan tranquila como quería aparentar. Con cuidado se aproximo hasta tomarla del brazo, la energía se agito más y fue creciendo cuando el la hizo girarse para mirarlo, se encontró cara a cara con unos angustiada mirada violeta.

Él mismo se hundió un poco cuando vio que lo que las sombras resguardaban, el hermoso rostro de otro tiempo ahora estaba desfigurado y cicatrizado, una llama de fuego había quemado el lado izquierdo y el impacto había dejado pequeñas venas blancas cruzándole la cara

—¿Qué opinas? Los médicos opinaron que incluso con cirugía mi rostro no mejoraría, uno incluso me hizo el afortunado comentario de que atesorara mis fotos antes del accidente, después de todo tendría un buen recuerdo.

— … —por primera vez en mucho tiempo el mago quedo sin palabras.

—Aleja la vela Eriol, perdí parte de mi vista y prefiero los lugares como este.

Tomoyo no tuvo problemas en salir y dejar al hechicero solo con sus pensamientos en una habitación donde todo rastro de luz había sido apagado. En su mente pasaban muchas ideas, Eriol se dio cuenta que su magia no servía para curar esas heridas, ni si quiera para intentar crear un espejismo que ocultara el daño del rostro, un enorme enojo se atragantó dentro de él.

Ingenuamente había pensado que él día que se reencontrará con _ella _las circunstancias le harían bromear sobre el pasado. Había pensado en esa chica hasta la locura y cuando por fin la creyó olvidada la mariposa tomaba forma de nuevo y se apoderaba de su alma igual que antaño.

ℵ

Tomoyo escuchó a su mayordomo decirle que la cena estaba servida y que su invitado la esperaba, incrédula gritó contra el hombre que se había acostumbrado a su mal genio.

—¡Debiste decirle que se largara, no servirle la cena!

—A esta hora de la noche no hay transporte que le permita al joven regresar y hace pocos días usted ordenó que se llevaran el auto.

—Te aseguro que el tiene suficientes medios para regresar a Inglaterra en este mismo momento si se le da la gana.

La morena se resistió a zarandear a su mayordomo y decirle algo hiriente, odiaba a Eriol por ponerla en la clase de situación incomoda que había evitado desde el día en que horrorizada vio su rostro en un espejo, había visto las cicatrices cuando la sangre aun estaba fresca y el fuego no había terminado de desprender toda la piel, gritó de una forma que nunca se creyó capaz, hubo que sedarla cuando actuando como una loca había atacado a una enfermera. Nunca se creyó vanidosa hasta ese día. Con fastidio se dirigió al lugar donde usualmente tomaba sus alimentos.

—Al menos la cena a la luz de las velas parece cambiar el ambiente –dijo Eriol en cuanto ella entro y miro la suculenta cena, todo con tradicional comida Japonesa.

Ella se decidió a ignorar cada comentario del mago, pero eso lejos de molestar a Eriol le permitió ver con más atención la herida, a pesar de lo mal que se veía no conseguía arrebatarle a la morena esa soberbia belleza que había adquirido con la edad, los ojos violetas ocultos bajo las extensas pestañas seguían siendo algo para admirar.

Nunca había admitido frente a nadie que en algunos momentos el había hecho bocetos de esa mirada que a veces lo veía con alegría, otras con enojo y la ultima vez con reproche. Cuando con dieciséis años ella había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra el no espero quedar aturdido por la belleza oriental, él igual que todos sus compatriotas había sido capturado por el misterio de la morena, aunque el había tenido el buen tino de no demostrarlo, no hasta que ella aceptó salir con él por primera vez.

Después hubo una segunda vez y para la tercera ella acepto ser su novia, nunca se lo dijo pero ese día el sintió algo que no sentía desde que era niño, felicidad absoluta. Estaba ebrio del vino que había tomado de su mariposa, a veces para molestarla le llamaba Tom pero el resto del tiempo y no siempre con palabras la llamaba sencillamente amor. Un día que la encontró riendo y conversando con otro chico se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que los celos eran un demonio capaz de destrozarlo, la segunda que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Ese mismo día termino con ella.

—No comprendo –dijo ella cuando él le comunico su decisión de irse de viaje y por tanto terminar la relación—. Yo creí…

—Vamos Tomoyo –se burlo el mientras tomaba su pasaporte—. Fue un buen noviazgo, pero se acabó, ¿Dónde esta la dificultad de comprenderlo?

Decidido a romper el silencio en ese templo ruinoso se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Sabes a donde viaje después de salir de Inglaterra? –Eriol espero una señal de ella pero aparte de que casi estrujaba los palillos no le hizo caso alguno—. Viaje Japón con la estúpida idea de encontrar lo que ya tenía en Inglaterra. A ti.

—¡Vete al infierno! –gritó enojada pero cuando intento levantarse su cuerpo no reaccionó, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba miro con mayor furia al mago—. ¡Deja de usar tus malditos hechizos en mí!

—Me gustaría saber uno que pudiera curar tu herida.

La morena después del accidente había quedado traumatizada, enojada, dolida, pero nunca lloró, sin embargo, en ese momento sintió las lagrimas quemándole el rostro, con un quejido dejo escapar un llanto que pareció opacar la misma noche, Eriol entonces levanto el hechizo y se sintió bienvenido cuando estrecho el cuerpo femenino y lo abrazo igual que antaño, reconoció el perfuma de su mariposa y agradeció ser la roca que ella necesitaba, la escucho llorar hasta que el cansancio la venció y quedo dormida en sus brazos igual que en un sueño en un tiempo lejano.

Esa noche fue el protector de su sueño y cuando el rayo de sol cruzo por el breve espacio que se le permitía Eriol ya había tomado una decisión. Recuperaría a Tomoyo, incluso si tenía que pelear con un dragón que también era princesa. Era suya y haría bien en recordarlo.

ℵ

—¡Bastardo!

El dragón había despertado,

—¡Maldito infeliz!

La princesa haría bien en recordar sus modales.

—¡Buenos días Tomoyo! –saludó el mago mientras la veía llegar por uno de los pasillos.

—¡Como te atreviste a arreglar mi casa a tu conveniencia!

—Querida, esta no es tu casa, es un pobre templo que se ve mejor sin tablas cubriendo cada una de las ventanas, además eso de caminar en oscuridad no es un ejercicio bueno para ti, estás muy pálida.

La morena pensó en seguir gritando pero al ver la sonrisa burlona que tanto odiaba del inglés opto por regresar a su cuarto y ordenarle al mayordomo que cubriera de nuevo sus ventanas, se encerraría en la habitación hasta que su enojo se calmara lo suficiente. Pasaron horas hasta que su mayordomo, que ya había cubierto sus ventanas de nuevo, le anunció que era mediodía y por tanto la hora de que tomara sus medicamentos, los mismos que ayudaban a su cuerpo a fortalecerse de nuevo.

—¿Dónde esta él? –pregunto sin necesitar especificar a quién se refería.

—Esta en el jardín de atrás –le dijo el mayordomo que se retiro después de verificar que ella se había tomado todo.

El jardín de la parte trasera le pareció a Tomoyo lo mismo que viajar de América a Europa, cuando por fin se atrevió a cruzar todo el camino se encontró a Eriol trabajando bajo las flores de azalea, una sombra lo protegía a él y al caballete en el que el trabajaba. Había descubierto que la pintura de Eriol era la mejor forma de conocer al ingles y sus estados de animo que eran tan cambiantes como la brisa de primavera.

—Creí que no salías de la casa.

—No te sientas tan importante Eriol –dijo ella mirándolo con enojo—. Solo te quiero decir que espero que te vayas pronto, no eres bien recibido.

—Es una lastima porque ya mande a traer todas mis cosas, llegaran mañana por la mañana, no porque no disfrute tu compañía Tom, es solo que estar sin hacer nada no es algo que me estimule demasiado.

Tomoyo lo miro con furia pero antes de poder regresar por el camino que había tomado escucho una pregunta que llevaba temiendo desde la llegada del mago:

—¿Quién manejaba el auto en el que viajabas?

—No te incumbe.

—Me incumbe, viendo tu reacción –los ojos oscuros del mago se entrecerraron al notar el estremecimiento de la mariposa—. ¿Era cercano a ti?

—Muy cercano –la mirada de Tomoyo pareció inyectarse de sangre al decir—. Si de verdad quieres saberlo era un hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón –al decirle se llevo la mano a la marca de su rostro y por un momento Eriol pudo percibir algo de la alegría que siempre le mostraba cuando habían sido pareja—. No te diré más nada del accidente así que no preguntes.

La morena se marchó sin notar como él se dejaba los materiales de lado y empezaba a caminar como si hubiera sido preso de su propia trampa, sabía que el conductor del auto era un hombre pero darse cuenta que también era el tipo que ella amaba le dejaba un dolor áspero, tan fuerte como los celos que sentía en ese momento, incluso si muchos pensaban que estaba mal desear la muerte de otro él era incapaz de no alegrarse por saber que el pobre desdichado estaba muerto, de otra forma probablemente habría muerto por su propia mano.

—Maldito –pronuncio mientras observaba la pintura que apenas tenía unos pocos trazos, estaba incompleta, tanto como el rompecabezas que había iniciado desde su llegada a Japón.

ℵ

Dos semanas. Tomoyo dejo de lado la tela que había estado viendo, a pesar de sus constantes groserías el mago llevaba ya dos semanas viviendo con ella, sería hipócrita no admitir que tenerlo cerca lo había hecho feliz, el significaba un pasado feliz, un noviazgo que la hizo sentir radiante y una amistad que siempre la dejaba deseando estar cerca de él, sería muy tonto no admitir que durante años lo había seguido amando y odiando, el final que habían tenido en Inglaterra la había desmoronado durante largo tiempo, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas había soñado que en su reencuentro ella estaría marcada a fuego.

—Señorita –llamó el mayordomo mientras entraba a la habitación donde Tomoyo trabajaba haciendo vestidos que solo probaba en ella misma—. Es hora de su medicamento.

—Sí –Tomoyo se acerco y tomo el vaso con agua y las capsulas que estaban en la bandeja—. ¿Dónde esta él?

—Esta en el salón de té atendiendo una visita –el mayordomo vio el cambio en la expresión de su señora y pensó que por fin ella despertaba de un largo duelo.

—Infórmame cuando su amiga se haya ido.

Cuando el mayordomo no la corrigió sobre el terminó amiga sintió un amago de celos que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, ella nunca había sido celosa, solamente ese inútil mago sacaba lo peor de si, seguramente estaría conversando con una chica hermosa que suspiraría por cada palabra que el pronunciara y mientras tanto ella ni si quiera podría sanar su curiosidad sobre como sería _ella_, cubrir su rostro le parecía absurdo y mostrarlo frente a otros le desagradaba tanto como a los que habían llegado a verla, el rostro desfigurado le causaba pesadillas cada noche, tanto como recordar el incidente.

El mayordomo no regresó en lo que restaba del día y ella no vio a ninguna visita salir, lo que quería decir que quien fuera la invitada era bastante especial para quedarse el resto de la noche, prometiéndose que arreglaría cuentas Tomoyo regresó a su habitación y se recostó en su cama dejando una vela encendida, no pensó que se quedaría dormida pero el sueño no tardo en vencerla.

En el sueño vio el rostro de su madre, un recuerdo, cuando Sonomi se acerco para decirle que su padre deseaba verla ella no pudo menos que sorprenderse, durante años su padre había sido un completo enigma, una sombra perfecta que existía en su vida pero a la que nunca había visto, cuando lo conoció de inmediato se dio cuenta lo parecidos que eran, el hombre era moreno con unos ojos tan violetas como los de su hija, él había acariciado su rostro y le había dicho que era preciosa, decir que ella quedo fascinada con él era quedarse corto, padre e hija sintieron una conexión y una devoción el uno por el otro que a veces hacía que Sonomi los envidiara.

El sueño se encendía en llamas cuando Tomoyo recordaba a su padre invitándola a un desfile de modas en las afueras de Tokio, el conocía la fascinación de su hija por los diseñadores del país, encantada acepto la invitación y ambos salieron rumbo al lugar señalado, llevaban un cuarto de hora viajando cuando otro conductor se encaro directo a su auto, su padre giro el volante, ella había gritado y luego perdido la consciencia, no supo a ciencia cierta el momento en que despertó, lo que si recordaba era como su padre había maniobrado el auto para ser el quién recibiera el golpe, el fuego quemaba a su padre y ella misma sintió una llama alcanzando su rostro.

—No –pronunciaba la morena mientras las lagrimas humedecían sus pestañas.

—Tomoyo –pronuncio Eriol moviéndola para que despertara—. Despierta cariño.

—Papá… –dijo ella mientras sus ojos violetas enfocaban al mago.

—¿Qué pasa con tú padre?

—El manejaba el auto –no se dio cuenta que el mago parecía descansar de una pesada carga—. Protegió mi vida a cambio de la suya, no creo que hubiera imaginado que su preciosa hija quedaría deforma, al menos el ya no puede ver lo horrible que soy ahora.

—¿Horrible? –Eriol la miro enojado y antes de que ella lo impidiera poso su mano en las cicatrices de la cara—. Puede que estás marcas sean ahora parte de ti pero eso no te hace horrible, es tu maldita amargura la que te hundió en las sombras, tu estúpido orgullo, tu vanidad es lo más doloroso, ¿No mariposa?

Cualquier protesta de los labios femeninos quedo en silencio cuando Eriol se inclinó y la besó, el pasado parecía más dulce de pronto, pero el presente era simplemente perfecto, el tomando su rostro y besándola con la pasión reservada después de largos años separados, aún eran capaces de hechizarse, de olvidarse del dolor de sus almas.

—Cariño –pronuncio Eriol acercándola para poder abrazarla y profundizar más el beso, era como si la mecha hubiera sido encendida de pronto y la explosión fuera inevitable, ninguno de los dos saldría libre del ardor que los besos provocaban.

—No te detengas –pidió Tomoyo buscando con sus manos tocar el pecho masculino en el que tantas veces había acariciado.

Había palabras que no necesitaban ser pronunciadas, ambos recordaban el cuerpo del otro, la forma de disfrutar del otro, la ropa y la necesidad de desprenderse de ella era urgente, Eriol la desvistió con lentitud, ella en cambio estaba impaciente por tocar el cuerpo masculino, tan fuerte, tan distinto a su propia fragilidad.

Tomoyo se aferró a él cuando lo sintió besar y morder su cuello, los cuerpos desnudos se aferraban uno al otro, ella misma besaba primero su hombro, luego su cuello y finalmente mordía esa parte que hacia que el gimiera, ante esa provocación el la recostó en la cama, besos sus pechos, los mordió, los probo y se alimento de ellos como si verse privado de ellos por tanto tiempo hubiera resultado una tentación difícil de resistirse.

Cuando los juegos iniciales los dejaron preparados él ocupo el lugar entre sus piernas, ella estaba tan húmeda que a el no le costo entrar con facilidad e iniciar un ritmo tan erótico que cada gemido y cada perla de sudor se deslizaba en la intensidad de ambos, la plenitud fue de ambos. Tomoyo se aferro a él y mucho rato después se atrevió a preguntar sobre su visita.

—Nakuru vino a darme una información que le había pedido, le dije que se podía quedar aquí en lugar de regresar hoy a Tokio.

Su guardián, solo se trataba de su guardián. Ella respiro aliviada y risueña lo beso, ni si quiera le importo si el fijaba su atención en la cicatriz, ya le había demostrado que a él poco le importaba si su rostro estaba o no marcado. Su forma de hacerle el amor no podía hacerla dudar, no de nuevo.

—Es la primera vez que me sonríes desde que llegue –dijo Eriol peinando el cabello azabache que le caía a la morena por encima de los pechos—. ¿Te has dado cuenta que mañana es septiembre tres?

—¿Qué pasa con esa fecha? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras delineaba el rostro con su dedo.

—Es tu cumpleaños –Eriol la atrajo y la beso para iniciar un nuevo encuentro—. Mañana te daré tu regalo, mariposa.

Esa noche el amor hablo en esa habitación más de una vez. Igual que Eriol, Tomoyo se había desecho de un peso que le hacía daño, no hubo nuevas pesadillas y cuando despertó y vio a Eriol vestido y esperando por ella no pudo dejar de sonreír. Él deposito un suave beso en sus labios y luego le señalo hacia la esquina de la habitación, ella se dio cuenta que ahí estaba el cuadro que él había estado pintando durante semanas, era un cuadro de ella misma rodeada de arboles de azaleas.

—No recuerdo haber posado para ti.

—No necesitabas hacerlo, esa imagen tuya siempre estuvo conmigo en cada viaje que hice con la absurda idea de olvidarte.

Sorprendida abrió la boca pero nuevamente las palabras parecían haber sido robadas de sus labios, entonces se llevo una mano al rostro y la impresión la hizo recostarse de nuevo, acaricio la zona de la herida y se dio cuenta de que no había cicatrices, Eriol coloco un espejo frente a ella que muda de impresión ahogo un gemido cuando vio su imagen reflejada.

—Me has curado –dijo viendo el perfecto rostro de porcelana, entonces se dio cuenta que solo tenía una cicatriz, aun quedaba una pero tan pequeña que era difícil notarla.

—No eh sido yo quién te ha curado, yo solo hice un intercambio.

—¿Qué clase de intercambio? –pregunto preocupada.

—Bueno –Eriol sonrió con cierta aspereza—. Digamos que esa pintura que vez es la ultima que hice, ya no poseo la habilidad de pintar, Yuko pareció feliz de ver a la reencarnación de Clow organizado un cambio, no me importo, no mientras sepa que te he ganado a ti, de nuevo.

La morena dejo de lado del espejo y recibió a Eriol en sus brazos. El perfume de la mariposa embriago al mago y la antigua magia brillo como dos astros en un cielo vacío.

**F I N**

**ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ**

_Gracias por comentar :)_

_11.11.12  
_

**ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ**


End file.
